


You are the One and Only, Sam Winchester

by Muffinlover246



Series: Show Me ‘Verse (And Friends) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Betaed, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gabriel, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Sam, power bottom gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinlover246/pseuds/Muffinlover246
Summary: Sam meets his favorite confectioner from Sweden and is utterly beside himself with excitement when they end up at his hotel room...~~~Gabriel turns so they are now facing each other, and kisses Sam with a passion he’s never felt before, not with Jess or any other partner he’s had, nothing has ever felt like this. Sam’s done this before with both men and women alike but there us something about Gabe, something that just makes him different. Sam makes an effort to flip their positions but Gabriel pushes Sam back down before pulling away, “Not so fast there big boy.” Gabe smiles wickedly down at Sam, “I’m going to ride your dick until the only words that we can remember are each other's names. Would you like that?”





	You are the One and Only, Sam Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys, I'm back!!
> 
> I know, exciting right? Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ
> 
> I want to give a huge thanks to my new beta, twowrongsmakemewrite. She is totally amazing and you should totally read some of her fics too.
> 
> Just a disclaimer: this story is related to another fic of mine called, "Show me." It's the previous work in this series if you want to read it but you don't have to in order to understand.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy and Happy Halloween!!

Sam can’t believe it - not only has he met his favorite confectioner in the world, he’s had dinner with him. And now they’re on their way back to Gabriel’s hotel room.. Sam has pinched himself so many times just to guarantee that this isn’t a dream, his arm was aching slightly. To the point where the skin was red and sensitive to the touch.

“You okay there, Sammy?” Gabe says, turning to face Sam in the doorway. Sam opens his mouth to speak but decides that actions are far better than words and crashes his lips against Gabriel’s. Pushing both of their bodies into the room and kicking the door closed behind them with a click.

“I’m doing great,” Sam says, pulling away from Gabriel’s mouth briefly before connecting them again. Gabe leads them both deeper into the room and, with a quick turn around, Sam feels the bed hit the back of his knees before Gabriel pushes him back onto it.

“How do you want to do this, Sammy?” Gabe says as he straddles Sam and begins a trail of kisses down the line of Sam’s neck, “I’m fine with anything and everything you want to do.”

Before he can even think about it Sam is already saying, “Wanna be inside you,” with a breathy moan. Gabe chuckles and kisses Sam gently.

“We can most certainly do that.” Gabe rubs a hand over Sam’s cock in his jeans, causing Sam to buck up into the touch instantly, “Take your shirt off.” They both move to take off as much clothing as possible, all while keeping their hands and mouths on each other at all times. Gabe kisses and nips at Sam’s toned stomach when his various layers of shirts are removed while Sam sucks a mark just below Gabe’s collar bone. Within a few moments they are both on the bed with only their jeans on, grinding their cocks together at a desperate pace.

Gabe abruptly pulls his hips back, leaving Sam whimpering at the loss of friction. “Don’t want you cumming before you get inside me, Sam.” Gabe moves down Sam’s body, leaving warm kisses in his wake. He stops at the waistline of Sam’s jeans before pulling Sam’s cock out without ceremony, pulling a long low moan from Sam’s lips, “Yeah, just like that. Wanna hear all the sounds I can make you make.”

Gabe moves his hand up and down Sam’s length before sucking the head into his mouth, “Fuck, Gabe.” Sam exclaims, Gabriel’s tongue moving in ways that should be considered illegal. “Gabe, please, wanna feel you,”

After the words leave his mouth he isn’t even sure what he wants but he’s glad Gabe some how figured it out. Gabe slips his pants off before he swings his legs to sit around Sam’s head. Gabe settles takes Sam’s hard length back into his mouth and grins at the moan that slips past the larger man’s lips. Sam takes the head of Gabriel’s leaking cock into his mouth and is rewarded by a moan from Gabriel on his own dick.

Sam coats his fingers with some of the spit and precum from Gabriel’s dick before pressing a finger against Gabriel’s entrance. Sam listens to the groan of pleasure that leaves the other man's mouth and pushes his finger in deeper.

“Oh, Fuck yes Sammy,” Gabe mumbles, licking and sucking on Sam’s balls, “Right there, just like that.”

Sam continues pressing in and out of Gabriel’s wet heat, and is rewarded by the smaller man’s moans around his cock. Sam adds more fingers until he has three moving inside of Gabriel, loving the sounds he could get the older man to make.

“God Sammy,” Gabe mewls, “Need you inside of me. Gotta have it.”

“Want you too.” Sam pulls his fingers out of Gabe, “Wanna feel your hole all tight around my dick.”

Gabriel turns so they are now facing each other, and kisses Sam with a passion he’s never felt before, not with Jess or any other partner he’s had, nothing has ever felt like this. Sam’s done this before with both men and women alike but there us something about Gabe, something that just makes him different. Sam makes an effort to flip their positions but Gabriel pushes Sam back down before pulling away, “Not so fast there big boy.” Gabe smiles wickedly down at Sam, “I’m going to ride your dick until the only words that we can remember are each other's names. Would you like that?”

“Fuck,” Sam moans, “Yea, yes, please. Want you to.”

Gabe places hot open mouth kisses down Sam’s jaw and down to his chest rolling the condom onto Sam before he lines himself up with Sam’s cock. Gabriel lowers himself down slowly, letting himself adjust to Sam’s girth, until he is seated firmly on Sam’s lap.

“Please, Gabriel,” Sam says through a breathy moan, “Please, move.”

Gabe doesn’t need to be told twice. He lifts his hips, almost letting Sam slip out of him completely before lowering them again. Sam starts to meet Gabriel’s hips by thrusting up with his hips, hitting that perfect spot inside of Gabe.

“Oh, fuck Sam.” Now Gabe is the one who sounds breathless, “Don’t stop please, don’t - ah”

Sam grabs Gabriel’s hips, so tight that Gabe knows Sam’s fingers are going to leave a bruise. Sam holds his hips still and starts fucking in and out of him like a piston, the obscene sound of skin against skin filling up the room.

As waves of pleasure rush over Gabe he leans down and presses their foreheads against one another, taking in the feeling of being so close together. “Fuck Sam- don’t- so, close” Gabe stammers out and Sam chooses that moments to angle his hips in a way where he hits Gabriel’s prostate dead on with each thrust. Gabe grabs at his own dick and does his best to match Sam’s brutal pace. Gabriel’s orgasm comes quickly and soon he is shouting Sam’s name.

“Sam!” Gabriel screams as he sprays hot streaks of white cum over Sam’s stomach and his own hand.

Sam’s orgasm isn’t far behind Gabriel’s, his hips stutter as he empties himself until he lets Gabriel fall beside him. They are both coming down from their highs when Gabriel decides to break the silence, “I think this is the first and last time I ever sleep with a fan.”

“What?” Sam says, obviously confused, “Why?”

“Because none of them would ever compare to you.” Gabe says, looking up into Sam’s hazel eyes that appeared green in the moonlight of the hotel room, “You are the one and only, Sam Winchester.”

Sam’s heart lights up at that. He can’t think of any words to respond with, so he leans down and kisses Gabe.

When they part he can tell that it has based on the way Gabe is smiling up at him, as if Sam is the most amazing thing he has ever seen. It has been so long since he has been looked at like that.

“We should clean up,” Gabriel says with a sigh, “Are you opposed to cuddling?”

“Do I look like I’m opposed to cuddles?” Sam grabs a shirt from the bedroom floor and absentmindedly wipes the cum off of his stomach, “I just want to be the big spoon.”

“We’ll see about that Sammy.” Gabe cocks an eyebrow as he walks into the bathroom with Sam trailing behind.

After they clean up a little they head back to bed, where Sam has an arm draped in front of Gabe as he pulls him closer to his chest. Gabe smiles softly as falls asleep feeling happier than he has in a long time

~ ~ ~

When they wake Gabe is the little spoon in their embrace but doesn’t find anything to complain about because he wouldn’t mind waking up pressed against Sam’s solid body. He attempts to move out of the embrace but Sam only tightens his grip.

“Too early,” He hears Sam mumble into the crook of his neck

“Come on Sam. It’s only 8:30.” Sam grumbles but doesn’t let Gabe go, “I brought some chocolate chips with me. I can make pancakes with them if you want.”

Sam doesn’t move for a second, as if he’s considering what to do, “Fine,” He finally says, releasing Gabriel from his arm “But I get to stay here until they’re ready.”

“Of course, Dear.” Sam says in a sing-song type voice as he places a kiss on his forehead. Sam smiles but doesn’t open his eyes and Gabe leaves the room with a matching smile on his face.

~ ~ ~

The next day Sam is still staying in Gabriel’s hotel room. He feels like it should be awkward to share a room with someone you just met but they just seem to click so well together. They fit into each other’s routines and habits so well, Sam feels like he’s known Gabe from another life.

“Have you called your brother?” Gabe asks as he’s washing up the dishes from breakfast. “As a big brother, I can say that Dean might be wondering where you wandered off to.”

“I’ll call him,” Sam says as he presses the the number 7 to speed dial his brother. The number has always been Dean’s lucky number, “But I doubt he’s beginning to worry.”

“It’s about time Samantha!” Dean says in way of a greeting. “I was just beginning to worry.”

Okay maybe he was beginning to worry… Gabriel smiles at Sam as if to say, “told you so.”

“No need to worry, Deana,” Sam responds casually, “I’m doing great.” Gabriel walks over from where he was washing the dishes and wraps his arms around Sam’s waist while he is drying a cup with a dishcloth.

“What happened between you and Mr. Candyman?” Dean says. Just as Sam is about to answer though, Gabriel’s fingers stray from the cup he is holding to run a finger up his bare torso. Sam does his best to hold back a shiver before answering his brother’s question.

“Nothing.” Sam hopes he isn’t speaking too quickly, “Had a few burgers. How are you and Castiel?”

Gabriel’s finger is still skating across his torso, moving between barely there touches to Sam’s bare skin and the horribly mundane task of drying a coffee mug. Gabriel still approaches the waistband of Sam’s pants with each movement.

“We’re good, actually he wants me to hire him as my assistant,” He hears Dean says distantly as he does his best to scold Gabriel and his teasing fingers without Dean being able to hear.

“That’s cool,” Sam says, trying to keep things short, hoping Dean will end the conversation, “Are you going to?”

Dean says something but Sam doesn’t really hear it because Gabe’s hand has drifted into his pants now, barely-there touches that were going to drive him insane.

“When do you think you’re goin’ home?” He catches Dean say and Sam hasn’t really given thought to it but now he has to respond with something.

“Maybe Monday or Tuesday?” Sam wants Gabe to stop but he also doesn’t want Gabriel to ever let go of him. Sam reaches back and grabs at Gabriel’s side which surprises Gabe, causing him to drop the cup that was in his hand (the cup that they both forgot he was holding). Gabriel curses softly as the cup breaks into smaller pieces all over the floor.

Before Dean can ask Sam finds himself saying, “I gotta go,” Sam rushes out quickly, “I’ll see you before I leave, okay?” Sam can hear Dean saying something but he’s already hanging up the phone before he does.

“You can’t give me a handjob when I’m on the phone with my brother, Gabriel.” Sam scolds. Gabe hits him with the biggest pair of puppy eyes he has ever seen on another human being and Sam can feel the little frustration that he felt start to dissipate.

“Come here,” Sam leans down and kisses Gabe on the lips softly.

“Clean this mess up and meet me in the bedroom.” Sam wiggles his eyebrows for emphasis and walks away from Gabe, leaving him spinning around to find a broom to clean up the mess he made. “Don’t make me wait too long or I might finish before you do…”

Sam swears he hears a whine come from Gabriel’s lips before he plops down on the bed. _Why would he go home if he can stay with Gabe for as long as he wants?_

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think I should make a fic out of this. I can elaborate on what happens next if that's something you guys would want. be sure to leave a comment and I might just add more chapters. Kudos are nice too <3


End file.
